Wherever You Are
by panda0312
Summary: "Lucy I will never let my fire hurt you, or anything for that matter. As long as the fire inside me burns, you will be safe from anyone who tries to harm you." Natsu murmured as he brought his lips down to meet hers. YOU ALL BETTER ALL REVIEW I FEEL LIKE NO ONE APPRECIATES MY WORK.
1. Nightmares

"Natsu!"

Lucy struggled to escape her bindings as she called for help.

"Natsu! Help me!" She cried out in agony.

Natsu ran around the building, trying to find a way in to help the screaming mage.

"Lucy! Hang in there Lucy, I'm coming!" He screamed.

He found a door and ran towards her voice, barging into the room just in time to witness her last breath.

He sat up in a quiet panic, breathing heavily as he felt the sweat roll down his face. As he took in his surroundings, he noticed a small pile of blue fur, and a mop of blonde hair. He sighed in relief as he saw the body attached to the mop rise and fall, setting a soothing rhythm.

He felt a single tear roll down his face and he watched as it landed on the sleeping girl's slender arm.

"Natsu?" Lucy said as she turned her head to look at him. "Is that you?"

Natsu quickly wiped his face and turned to her. "Yeah it's me."

"Are you okay?"

Natsu turned his head to look out the window. "Yeah I'm okay. Bad dream that's all."

Lucy sat up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head into his shoulder. "It's okay Natsu. It's over now."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.

"Thanks Luce."

Lucy released from the hug and started to lay back down, curling her arms around Happy, who was surprisingly still asleep. "Goodnight Natsu."

"Goodnight Lucy."

Natsu smiled as he watched her curl around the little furball. He laid down and whispered quietly, "I love you Lucy. You may not love me, but I love you, more than you will ever know. I can only hope that someday, you will find it in your heart to love me the way I love you."

—

Lucy woke up to a heavy breathing. She looked over at her teammate and giggled._ He's so cute when he's asleep_. She thought. She smiled as she picked up Happy and carried him through the doorway to the kitchen. She set him down and made her way to the fridge to get him a fish. After she gave him the fish, she nudged him gently and told him to wake up.

"Happy. Happy I have a fish for you."

Happy looked up at her sleepily and accepted the fish with a groggy thank you. She smiled and turned back to the fridge. She got out bacon, eggs, milk, cheese, and jalepeños. She brought out her big skillet and turned on the oven. As she prepared breakfast for the man in her bed she couldn't help but think about Natsu.

_Why can't I stop thinking about him? Maybe it's because... No, nothing specific but just all the things that make up Natsu._

She thought as she prepared Natsu's favorites, jalepeño eggs, jalepeño bacon and pancakes with jalepeños on top. For herself, she prepared the same, minus the jalepeños. Just as she was preparing plates she heard a swoosh and turned around just in time to see Natsu sitting at the table, a confused look smeared across his face.

"Lucy what's this for?" He asked, looking hungrily at the plate she set in front of him.

"I made you breakfast because I wanted to thank you." She said as she walked back to the kitchen.

"For what?" He replied, eyes lighting up as she grabbed roasted red peppers and chili powder.

She laughed, and replied, "I wanted to thank you for being the best partner I could ever ask for."

_I just wish we could be more._

**A/N Hey friendships! I own nothing, I wish I did, the usual. That is all.**


	2. Flaming Meatballs

Lucy found herself walking to the guild along a sleepy Happy and a rambunctious Natsu. When she got inside, she went over and took a seat at the bar next to Cana.

"Hey Mira?" Said Lucy.

"Yes?" Replied Mirajane in her usual sing-song voice.

"Can I get a beer? I don't care what, just whatever has the most alcohol in it."

Mira nodded and handed her a beer as she turned her head at her name being called from across the counter.

"Woah there kiddo." Said Cana. "What's up with you? Ordering a beer is something that I would never expect you to do, even on your worst day."

"I'm fine it's just, I really like this guy and I don't know how to tell him I like him." Lucy replied slowly, almost as if she were already drunk.

Mira sped back over to the conversation she had left not moments ago and looked at Lucy with a burning curiosity.

"Oh Lucy! You like a guy? What's his name? Is he in the guild?" Squealed Mira.

"He's not in the guild..." Lucy replied slowly as she looked down, failing her attempt to hide her blush.

"Oh my god he IS in the guild!" Said Cana. "So who is it? Is it Gray? Gajeel? Laxus?"

"WHO IS TALKING ABOUT JUVIA'S GRAY-SAMA?" Juvia screamed as she ran over to the conversation.

Lucy and Cana looked over at Juvia skeptically while Mira giggled a little bit.

"Nobody is talking about Gray, Juvia." Said Lucy.

"Really?" Juvia looked at Lucy quizzically. "Good. Then who are we talking about?"

"Yeah Lucy why won't you tell us?" Mira inquired.

"You can trust us Lucy. We're you friends." Said Cana.

"Yeah Lucy. You can tell us anything. Wait what are we talking about here?" Asked a puzzled Levy as she walked over to the ever-expanding group of females.

"Oh! Lucy does not like Juvia's Gray-sama, so she is going to tell us who she does like!" Replied the cheerful rain woman.

"Oh alrighty then! Tell us Lucy!" Said Levy.

"Oh my gosh, fine!" Lucy cried out in defeat.

Lucy looked around at the four girls surrounding her, all looking at her with eager faces, as if they were children and Lucy was reading them a story.

"Natsu."

Lucy bowed her head just before the four mages surrounding her had time to react.

Mira clamped her hands over her mouth to try and contain her squealing. Cana smiled as she took a swig of the beer that was in front of her. Juvia kept muttering something about no more love rivals while Levy bounced up and down while trying to hug her best friend.

"Oh Lu-chan! That's awesome! Have you told him yet?" Asked a still very jumpy Levy.

"No. I was just asking how I should tell him." Replied Lucy.

"Oh! Juvia has an idea! Why don't you make him a nice dinner, and invite him over, and then after dinner, tell him how you feel." Juvia said with a gleam in her eyes.

"You know what?" Asked Lucy. "I think I will do that! Thanks guys!"

Lucy got up from the bar and looked around for a certain platinum haired mage. As the color came into view, she made her way over to her target, who was having a conversation with her brother.

"Hey Lisanna? Are you avaliable to join me for a cup of coffee?" Asked Lucy.

"Yeah of course Lucy!" Lisanna looked at her brother apologetically. "Can we continue our conversation later Elfman?"

"Of course." Replied Elfman. "I have a date with Evergreen later, so I must be getting ready anyways."

"Oh that's right! Good luck!" Said Lisanna.

Lucy and Lisanna walked out of the guild's door as Lisanna asked Lucy what was going on.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the girls. Especially when Juvia screams loud enough that the council can hear her. So what's going on with you and Natsu huh?" Asked the platinum haired mage.

"Oh I was telling Cana about how I liked him, and then we just started to accumulate females." Said Lucy. " I received some good ideas on how to tell him, but I also wanted to get your opinion, seeing as you've known him longer than anyone else here. Juvia suggested that I make him a nice dinner."

"Oh that's a really good idea! The key to a man's heart is through his stomach you know!" Lisanna said with a giggle.

"Especially if that man is Natsu. I just don't know what I should make though." Lucy replied with a sigh.

"He's been talking about wanting to try flaming meatballs. I have a recipe if you would like me to give it to you." Lisanna took a seat at the coffee shop the pair had just arrived at.

"That would be fantastic! Thank you Lisanna!" Said Lucy as she picked up a menu. "But when should I do it?"

Lisanna thought as she looked over the menu.

"How about tonight?" She asked. "Tonight is the last night that I'm watching Happy, so tonight would be perfect!"

"That's amazing! Thanks Lisanna!" Cried Lucy as she got up and ran toward the market. Lucy stopped all of a sudden and ran back to grab her friend.

"Let's run by your place and grab the recipe!" Lucy squealed.

"You're obviously very excited." Replied Lisanna.

"Yep!"

The two girls ran towards the apartment Lisanna shared with her siblings. As the two girls reached the front door a loud scream reached their ears.

"Oh Elfman! Oh yeah! Harder! FASTER! Oh my god Elfman!" Cried Evergreen.

Lucy blushed. "Looks like Elfman's date with Evergreen is going well."

"Yep." Was the only thing Lisanna could bring herself to say. "Well I have the recipe memorized, why don't I just go with you to the market?"

"That's a fantastic idea." Lucy said as she grabbed Lisanna's wrist and ran for the market.

—

Lucy got home from the market and put away her groceries. She set out the piece of paper that Lisanna had given her. The top read 'Flaming Meatball Subs'. She smiled as she went out the door and headed toward the guild.

A few minutes later she arrived at the guild. She ducked as she entered the building, narrowly missing a fireball that was aimed for Gray's head.

"You popsicle pervert you almost made me hit Lucy!" Screamed Natsu as he growled at his icy opponent.

"That was your fault you flaming piece of shit!" Yelled Gray.

Lucy shook her head as she walked over to Mira and Juvia, who were arguing over who was going to win the fight this time.

"Gray-sama will freeze Natsu!" Cried out Juvia.

"Natsu will melt Gray before that happens!" Yelled Mira.

"Hey Mira, Juvia. How long had this fight been going on?" Asked Lucy as she sat down at the bar.

"Maybe about an hour or two." Said Mira.

"Oh good! Then they should be wrapping up any minute now." Lucy looked over at the two men.

"Have you decided when you are going to ask Natsu over for dinner Lucy?" Asked Juvia.

"Well, I was just coming over here to ask him for tonight but it seems he's a little busy. I'll wait until he's done." Replied Lucy.

Juvia and Mira nodded simultaneously and turned to watch the fight. They looked just in time to see Gray storming out of the guild as Natsu walked over. Juvia yelled out for Gray and ran after him.

"Hey Luce! Haven't seen you all day!" Natsu grinned as he took Juvia's vacated bar stool.

"Yeah sorry about that. I was hanging out with Lisanna." Said Lucy. "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?" Natsu replied as Mira smiled and walked away.

"You want to come over for dinner tonight? Lisanna gave me a recipe for Flaming Meatballs and I thought you might like to try it."

"Yeah I would love too!" Said Natsu as his signature grin spread across his face.

"Great!" Lucy felt all of her worries about that night being washed away in his smile. "I gotta get started. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay Lucy!"

Natsu watched as the woman he loved left the guild to prepare him a meal. He smiled to himself.

"What are you all happy about fire boy?" Asked Gajeel.

"Lucy just invited me over for dinner tonight." Said Natsu with a smile.

Gajeel nodded. "I could smell her nervousness. I'm just surprised she didn't piss her pants."

Natsu nonchalantly punched Gajeel in the balls. He then proceeded to get up from the stool as Gajeel doubled over and whimpered in pain. He grinned. He promised himself one thing

_Tonight's the night that I tell Lucy that I love her. _


	3. Punishment

"Open Gate of the Madien! Virgo!"

Lucy smiled as Virgo appeared out of the golden key.

"Hello Princess. Is it time for punishment?" Asked the rather calm celestial spirit.

"No, Virgo, it is not, and never will be, time for punishment. I just need your help picking out some nice clothes for my date with Natsu tonight." Lucy said.

Virgo looked disappointed. "Yes Princess. Might I suggest something red or orange? Those colors do compliment you skin tone, and they are your date's favorite colors."

Lucy clapped. "Oh yes! Wait but I don't have anything red or orange."

Virgo disappeared for a moment, and then returned with a dress. "Will this do Princess?"

Lucy gasped and held her hand to her mouth. The dress was long, almost to the floor, and made entirely of tulle. It was one sleeved, and was a kind of ombré, starting at the top with a fire engine red and making its way to the bottom in a sunset orange.

As soon as she had the dress on, she could not take it off. She silently thanked herself for preparing the meal before she got ready.

"Oh Virgo thank you!" She cried. "I'm going to have to send you back so I can call Cancer."

Virgo nodded as she faded back into her world.

Lucy sighed as she grabbed her key ring from the table and put Virgo's back. She fumbled with her keys for a minute before finally finding Cancer's.

"Open Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" She cried.

The rest of her time with her spirits flew by, with Cancer styling her hair, the twins Gemi and Mini turning into a makeup artist to do her makeup, and finally Lyra to help pick out music.

She started fumbling around her room as she realized that Natsu didn't know that this was a formal date. She panicked and summoned Virgo.

"Virgo! I just remembered that Natsu doesn't realize that this is a date! He just thinks I got a new recipe and wanted to make it for him!"

"I understand Princess. Does this mean punishment?" Asked Virgo.

"No, it doesn't. I just need something less formal." Lucy said pacing around her room.

"Understood Princess." Virgo disparate for a moment and returned with a black dress. Lucy took it from her and examined it. It fell to about her mid-thigh, and had a white bow that tied just under her bust. She excused herself to put it on. She came out of the bathroom, looked in the mirror, took her hair out of the style Cancer had done, and smiled.

"Perfect. Virgo I cannot thank you enough." She said with a smile.

"Yes Princess. Shall I go back or is it time for punishment?" Asked Virgo.

"You can go back if you'd like. I have a little bit until Natsu gets here if you would like to stay." Said Lucy.

"Yes Princess. I will go back as to not use all of your magic energy." Virgo said as she faded back to her world.

Lucy continued to twist and turn in front of the mirror. She turned and headed toward her kitchen. She got out plates, napkins, forks and placemats. She set them out on the table and went back to get the food out of the oven. She heard a window open.

"Aye Lucy!" Said Natsu.

"Yes Natsu please, come in right through the door like a normal person." She replied.

He laughed and replied "Sorry."

_She looks so pretty_. He thought.

He took a seat at the table. The night flew by. They talked about the new wizards in the guild, the jobs that they had taken recently, and the couples around the guild. Finally, Natsu finished eating. He and Lucy went over to sit on her couch.

"That was fantastic Lucy. I knew you could cook but never like that." He said.

"Well I can't take all the credit. Lisanna gave me the recipe and Virgo helped prepare it." Lucy giggled. She gathered all her strength and spoke again. "Natsu I had to tell you something."

"What is it Luce? Is something wro.." He was cut off by his lips being crushed to hers.

**A/N HELLO MY LITTLE MUFFIN CAKES! Sorry this is a shorter chapter than the last but I really wanted to end this chappie here. If nobody has noticed, the story is named after the newest 5 Seconds of Summer song. I highly doubt anyone would, because I'm probably the only person in the world that listens to them and watches anime. But if you like Australian boy bands, check them out! They tweet like hormonal teenage girls, and all of them are very attractive. ANYWAYS, if you haven't already noticed, the rating changed from T to M because of the Elfman/Evergreen scene in the last chapter, AND the lemon that will come up in the next chapter! I will warn you when you should stop if you don't want to read the lemon. Anyways, rate and review my little muffin cakes, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Dessert

**A/N This chapter contains a lemon. All you need to know to read on is that Natsu and Lucy played darts. (Think very carefully.)**

Natsu couldn't believe it. Lucy was kissing him. He was so shocked he couldn't move. She broke the kiss he had waited so long for.

"I have to tell you that I really like you Natsu. No, like isn't the right word. I love you Natsu. If you don't love me back than go ahead and tell me." She said softly.

Natsu sat there for a minute then pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, and he held her head to his neck. She nuzzled into him, and sighed.

"Lucy..." He breathed softly.

Lucy broke the hug to go in for another kiss. She put her hands on his cheeks to pull him close. He pulled her waist closer to him, while she moved her arms around his neck.

He became aware of her tounge running along his bottom lip. He widened his mouth as to let her in. She ran her tounge along his and then attacked his mouth. He released her waist to take off his vest and threw it across the room.

She broke the kiss to trace his abs with her finger, followed shortly by her tounge. He pulled her back up to him, and pulled her out of her dress. Her skin tingled at the feeling of his calloused fingers dancing along her bare back. She reached behind his head and unwound his scarf and set it down on the floor.

"Lucy... Are you sure?" He asked as he gazed into her warm brown eyes.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." She said, brushing her lips against his.

He smiled and pulled her lips to his. She position herself so that she was on his lap, wrapping her legs around his torso. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted them both up, and moved their activities to Lucy's bedroom.

Natsu broke their kiss to set her on the bed. He looked down at the blonde mage, and smiled. He positioned himself on top of her and started to trail kisses down her face and neck, all the way down to her chest. He stopped there and lifted her back a little bit to reach the clasp of her bra. He fumbled for a minute.

"Ah fuck it." He mumbled.

He set her down and lit her bra on fire. It burned away, leaving a terrified face on the celestial wizard's face. Natsu chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Lucy I will never let my fire hurt you, or anything for that matter. As long as the fire inside me burns, you will be safe from anyone who tries to harm you." He said softly.

He noticed the tears forming at the bottom of her eyes, and wiped them away as they began to run down her face. He kissed her lips a farewell, and turned his attention to the part of her body that way completely new to him.

She squeaked softly as he took each of her breasts in his large, warm hands. He kissed her all around the outside, making a swirl to the succulent round peak at the top. He let his fangs carefully nip at her, earning a squeal of delight from Lucy. He experimented with his tounge and licked her, causing her to shiver and arch her back, forcing her entire breast into his mouth. He was surprised for a moment, and then kneaded her with his mouth. Finally, Lucy couldn't take much more, as he found her desperately trying to remove his pants.

Her placed his hand over hers and gripped it lovingly. He picked it up and placed it aside. He took over her job of taking off his pants.

She looked up at him as she took his erection in her hands. She rubbed him around through the fabric of his boxers. He groaned as she released him and removed the fabric that was restraining him.

He chuckled at the amazed expression on her face as he positioned himself on top of her.

"Lucy, last chance. Are you sure?" He asked.

She responded by bringing his face down to meet hers.

"Positive."

He hesitated for a moment, then slowly pushed into her. She squirmed as he filled the gap between them. She gasped all of a sudden, causing him to panic.

"Lucy what's wrong?"

Lucy shook her head as she rolled her hips the best she could. Natsu moaned as he pulled out slightly.

"Wait Natsu, where are you going?" Asked Lucy.

"Nowhere." He grinned as he started to set a rhythm. She moaned and arched her back forward.

"Natsu." She said. "I'm close. So close. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.

Natsu groaned as they came together, as one. He pulled out and collapsed next to her.

"Lucy?"

She looked up and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"A few nights ago, I had a dream. It was kinda like the situation with Phantom Lord, when Gajeel was, well, you know. But I couldn't get to you in time, and I watched as he killed you. It was the most painful thing that I have ever seen. Seeing you, tied up like that, beaten and bloody, it hurt worse than when Igneel left me. Thankfully, I woke up to see you." Natsu's eyes teared up as he spoke.

Lucy reached up to wipe the tears away. "Natsu, that could never happen. Not in a million years."

"You don't know that." He replied.

"Yes I do."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I know you. You would burn someone to a crisp before you would let them touch me."

Natsu thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that's true. But only for one reason."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Because I love you too Lucy."

**A/N Hola my little painted butterflies! I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing! That and please review with comments/concerns/problems. I have no issues with criticism as long as it is constructive criticism. Also, I wrote this during my English class, that is why it might be a little short. Thank god for desks in the back of the room and iPhones. **

**Please review! I would love to know your favorite parts of my story so far! Thank you! So long my painted butterflies!**


End file.
